


Getting By

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [398]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Gen, Poverty, Pre series, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: The money isn't a lot, but it should last.Until a school field trip comes up, and Sam can't pass up the opportunity.





	

The note said that they left money for food. Sure enough, there’s a messy pile of crumpled bills on the counter, totaling out at thirty-eight dollars and twenty-seven cents.

Sam shrugs. They’ve gone further with less, in the past. 

Until the next day, that is, where his English teacher informs the class they will be seeing Romeo and Juliet live, next week, and everyone needs to cough up twenty bucks for tickets. Sam debates not going. After all, he doesn’t really have the money.

But the note promised they’d be back in two weeks, and Sam can make the rest of his money stretch. And this…this is important. He doesn’t go on field trips often, if at all anymore. Too busy, too much research. It’s too normal, apparently, for Sam to be allowed it. Besides, they’re supposed to write a paper about the play, and this will help.

Sam hands his twenty dollars in the next day and eats half a peanut butter sandwich for lunch and half for dinner.

The play is good, even if Sam’s stomach grumbles a bit during it. 

He does make the money stretch the rest of the two weeks, but he should have known better to trust their estimation, because they’re not back. All he’s gotten is a call with a vague promise to return soon. There had been no questions about money or food, and Sam hadn’t volunteered the information.

He knows he screwed up, that the A on his Romeo and Juliet paper, that getting to see the performance, wasn’t worth this. He should have been more careful, more frugal, taken better care. He was wasteful, was what he was.

He finishes the loaf of thin bread and wonders what to do next. He could try to steal more, and risk getting caught. Or, he could hope John and Dean will be back in the next day or so, bringing money and food.

He hopes. He works hard to ignore the hunger, getting five chapters ahead in calculus and drilling physics equations until he can recite pages of them from memory. He goes to school, does homework, and sleeps.

On day three, John and Dean make it back. Sam doesn’t even protest getting ready to move, just picks up his bags and loads the car, getting on the road in record time.

Forty-five minutes later, they stop at a diner. Sam orders a big salad. He can’t even finish it before he feels ill, but he doesn’t care.

It feels so good to eat again.


End file.
